Fluffity Fluff Fluff
by nerdgonewrongxx
Summary: Fluff. Yay. Random pairings.Also random humerous drabbles. Huzzah.
1. Bracelet

**Bracelet**

**Authored By: Noellejane.**

**Inspired By: RadiantBeam.**

"It's black," She states dryly, glancing back down to the poorly made bracelet in her palm. It should have been red, but was instead a polished ebony. She looked back at him. Her brow rose questioningly.

He looks uneasy, running a hand through his hair, tousiling it."I thought it would be more..."He racked his brain for an approriate word that would not get him slapped."..fitting,"He finishes lamily, wincing inwardly as he sees her hand twitch.

She examines the jewelry for a moment more, before glancing up at him, smirking. He wishes desperately that she would show atleast a bit of emotion, instead of concealing it all in her porcelain mask. "Funny. I really don't know if I should slap you or kiss you,"She responds smoothly, sliding the bracelet on her slender wrist. He opens his mouth to reply, but he is unable to as Mai's lips meet his in a kiss.

**Author'sNote:**

**YAY FOR RANDOM MAIKO DRABBLES. They make me fuzzy inside. This is based upon a drabbily oneshot of RadiantBeam's, because she is awesomelikewoah. I really had a brain fart in the middle of this, which is the reason it is so incredibly short. Yes. STUPIDBRAINFARTS. hdgfjhdgfj.**

**Yeah. Review please. **


	2. Carnivorous

**Carnivorous**

**Authored By: Noellejane.**

His stomach grumbled loudly and it sounded more like a rabid animal than an underfed bodily organ. He resisted gulping down all of the food he had just set out, though it takes all of his self control not to do so, for his wife's sake. His soft blue eyes dart towards the former acrobat wo had just entered, her round belly protruding from underneath her fur parka, reminding him he was going to be a father in a matter of months.

"Sokka!"Bubblier than ever, despite the fact she had gained about fifty pounds due to her pregnancy, Ty Lee jumped to her feet, encasing her husband in a bone-shattering hug. He winced, but returned the hug nonetheless. It was amazing how such a small woman could be so strong.

"FOOD!"Her bright grey eyes become alight once more as she spotted the fresh meat, her mouth watering. Sokka didn't even have time to blink, his wife's slender fingers stuffing her mouth full of food. His jaw drops slightly, and he watches with something akin to pure horror in his eyes as all the food he had just hunted disapears down his wife's throat.

**Author'sNote:**

**Idunnowherethiscamefrom. o.O I'm think I'm gonna write a whole series of drabbles about the Avatar characters dealing with their spouses pregnancy. That would be very amusing. I hope this isn't too kerappy, it took about five minutes.**


	3. Hormones Kataang Style

**Hormones **

**Authored By: Noellejane.**

"Honey, am I fat?"

The single question brings enough terror to the Avatar's eyes it's unbelieveable. He has faced Fire Lord Ozai, but not even the deceased demonic man can bring that much pure horror to his boyish face. His mouth opens and shuts like a koi fish, and he frantically thinks for a reply that would not have him frozen in another iceburg. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he agrees that there is nothing more scary then a hormonal five month Katara.

"Uhh. Erm. No. You're beautiful,"

He grins uneasily, and he swears he can hear his jaw creak with the effort. He prays desperately to the spirits for mercy, hoping that Katara would find his reply perfectly fine. Of course, she did not, and imidiently burst out into tears. "You're just saying that! I'm a fat fat fatty walrus-whale!"She shouts pitifully, burying her face in her hands.

Sokka had warned him that Katara would get overly hormonal, but nothing could prepare him for this. He reaches out uneasily, as if she will bite his fingers off if he gets too close. Strangely enough, he doesn't put it past her. "Kat, you're not fat. Sure you gained.. a bit.. of weight, but you're still very pretty,"He replies gingerly, he was never to good with words, and he did not need her more upset than she was already. Which was pretty upset. Katara's eyes peeked out from beneath her fingers, and her eyes widened slightly. "Really?"She sniffles, staring up at the Avatar who looks on the verge of tears himself.

**Author'sNote:**

**I think Kat is a cute nickname for Katara. :D Isn't it? Anywayz, this is another attempt a humerous drabble, probably futile. Request a couple, and I'll do a drabble about dealing with pregnancy. I'm in a creative mood. **


	4. Hormones Sokkula Style

**Hormones pt 2**

**Authored By: Noellejane.**

"Breathe Azula. In. Out,"He squeezed her pale, sweaty palm, yelping as blue flames licked his callused hand. He dunked his hand into a vase of water, wincing.

"I AM BREATHING YOU OAF!"The Fire Lady shouted angrily, sweat dripping from her brow. Sleek black bangs clung to her forehead, though she did not bother swat them back. The mind numbing pain in her lower region was enough to destroy any other thoughts besides the one telling her to kill who had ever done this to her. Which, was infact our poor unforunate water tribe warrior. Another wave of pain racked her, and she let out a glass-breaking shriek.

Sokka let out something akin to a whimper, watching as the healers bustled about, desperately trying to calm an eranged Azula. He snorted, _like that would happen._ Azula's eyes widened as the noise Sokka created, and she glared at him. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"She asked, her voice raising in pitch like it always did when she wanted to kill. Sokka raised his hands up innocently, eyes widening with something horribly similiar to fear. You'd be afraid to if you're firebending master wife wanted to rip each body part from your body.

**Author'sNote:**

**Woah. This was weird. I think this one is terribly kerappy, but I'll post it. Requested by RadiantBeam and Sygnus. **

**For now on with requests, please give me abit of detail how you want the spouses to react. It's much easier on me that way. If you have no clue, I'll think about it and see what I can come up with.**


	5. Hormones Maiko Style

**Hormones pt 3**

**Authored By: Noellejane.**

"I'm pregnant,"She states calmly, as if she is merely discussing the sweltering weather instead of the fact she is baring his child. "That's nice,"He does not even glance up from his papers, the monotoneness of her voice causing him not to be alarmed. That was, of course until he realized what she had been saying. The flames from the candles shot up wildly, the blue red flames reaching the ceiling. "WHAT!"He whirls about in his chair, staring at his wife who seems unphased.

"I am preg-nant,"The Fire Lady repeats colorlessly, exaggerating each syllable. She loved him dearly, but sometimes he was a bit on the dense side. Zuko's eyes widen and he blurts out random nonsense, waving his hands animatedly. Her brow raises slightly, and even more so as he slumps to the ground, promptly fainting.

"That went well,"Mai responds to his actions, a dead pan expression on her face.

**Author'sNote:**

**Haha. Zuzu fainted. This might be ooc, but I see Mai as someone who would be rather calm in a situation like that. I see Zuko as someone who would overreact, aka the fainting. Overall, writing this was rather fun. Even if it only lasted about three minutes. Lol. Review please.**

**For the Requests, I do not do slash or incest. Please keep that in mind.**


	6. Three Drunk Men and Three Angry Wives

**Three Drunken Men**

**Authored By: Noellejane.**

The foul tasting alcohol burned as it made it's way down the young Avatar's throat, but he ignored it. A few more glasses of the amber liquid and he didn't even realize he was drinking it. "There is nuthin' more scary than pregnant women!"Sokka stated loudly, obviously drunk beyond belief as his words slurred together. On the brightside, he was still capable of making sentences, even if they made little to no sense. Zuko agreed with some sort of a grunt, seven empty bottles of sake left by his side.

"You think you got it badder?"The drunken eighteen year old inquired, dark brow raising."Kat is uh...(He had paused to think. What did she bend? Fire? Earth? Sake? He kinda hoped it was the last.).. a some sort of bending master! She thinks she fat all the time!"The Monk flailed his hands to prove his point, but only made it seem that he was trying to imitate a duck. Zuko let out a girlish giggle, and if Sokka and Aang weren't so intoxicated they might've ran in fear.

"I can top that. Mai ith a blade mather. There is nothing thcarier than a hormonal athathin. Half the time the's thcreaming at me to go away when the called me in tha firth plath!"The Fire Lord's slight lisp was completely exaggerated in his drunken stupor. Aang and Zuko clinked glasses in agreement, though they both missed, and they weren't agreeing on anything. Oh well. Sokka shook his head, bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"Azu is a firebending master. She can like burn stuff,"Sokka informed them all matter-of-factly, nodding assuredly to their doubtful expressions.

"You win,"Both intoxicated benders admitted defeat to the water-tribe warrior, down another glass of Sake.

-------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in the back of the Bar..._

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him," Katara seethed between clenched teeth, pounding her fists into the table. Her pale blue eyes usually soft and comforting burned like the cyan flames spurting from Azula's clenched fists. The three pregnant women had been shopping around the market, when Mai had informed them of this new bar that apparently sold nonalcoholic drinks that tasted incredibly. Of course this had to be the same Tarvern that there unfortunate husband's had decided to get drunk out of their minds.

"I wonder if I could peirce his neck from this angle,"Mai stated absent mindily, thoughtfully fingering a small stillettos knive. Her pales eyes wandered from the blade to the exact place of an artery in her _dearest_ husband's neck. Her eyes narrowed sharply, and her long talon-like nails dug into the wooden table, leaving strange looking indents.

Azula's left eye twitched strangely, the amount of self control it took not to burn her husband's head off obvious. The blue flames looked like daggers in her clenched fists, her jaw set tightly. Onlookers watched on with fear, and when they followed the three pregnant women's gazes to the trio of drunk men, pity was another emotion set in their eyes. Not even the Avatar could escape now.

They would be lucky to die. No telling what kind of torture the three women could inflict upon their spouses.

**Author'sNote:**

**This is dedicated to Jonnoda and Radiant Beam, because it was Jonnoda's idea, and they both have given me much support. I hope you two like it. **

**This isn't really fluff, but it's still funny. Yay funny. **

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	7. Meet the Village

**Meet the Village.**

**Authored By: Noellejane.**

Her teeth chattered and she shivered violently, wishing the parka she wore could provide more warmth. Multiple pale blue eyes were focused intently upon her, the small village Sokka lived in staring at her. Young girls clung to their mother's skirts fearfully, while mothers and grandmothers watched warily. Sokka's muscled arm wrapped around her shoulder blade.

"This is Azula, my fiance. Village, Azula. Azula, village,"He gestured his arm to the Fire Princess, and back to the small group of females before him. Azula smiled uneasily, waving her arm in slight greeting. In retatliation the water tribe backed up, huddiling closer, as if she was firing lightning at them instead of waving. Sokka's face fell slightly.

Azula's gold eyes darted towards a rustiling noise, and her angled brow rose slightly. It happened a flash of light blue and white, suddenly she was attacked by a group of..small children? "ATTACK THE FIRE NATION!"One of the older boys, probably eight squeaked, tackiling her. The rest followed suit, and soon she was hidden in a dogpile of small water tribe boys. She struggled, but was unable to do much, for fear of harming the small children. She could hear Sokka trying desperately to get the kids off.

After another minute or so of struggiling, Azula rose from the dogpile, her hair disarrayed and a kid still clinging to her shoulder. Said kid smiled sheepishly, dropping to the snow. "I gots the firenation Sokka! I gots them!" A small four year old boy boasted, grinning toothily up at Sokka, who was helping a disgruntle Azula up.

**AN:**

**This is an idea that's been swimming through my mind for a long while. It's not very well written, I was about to pass out from lack of sleep when I wrote it, but yeah. Hope yall enjoy it. **


	8. Drinking with Toph

**Drinking with Toph**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I do however own some very spiffy sunglasses.**

**Authored By: Noellejane.**

She brought another glass of Sake to her chapped lips, tilting the glass so all the bittee liquid drained down her throat. Triumphantly, she banged the empty glass against the counter, a cheer erupting from the crowd. Zuko and Sokka watched in something similiar to awe, she was already on her seventh glass and didn't even /look/ drunk. Aang might've watched with the same feeling, but he had passed out after his third glass, and lay slumped across the table.

The nobless placed two fingers in her mouth, whistiling for the man behind the counter. "ANOTHER ROUND!"She shouted, and the bartender complied. Both Zuko and Sokka stared at the drinks, grimacing. They had tried to compete with the noble, but had failed miserably. Even Sokka let his last shred of manhood disapear as he shoved the drink away, shaking his head groggily.

Her blind eyes stared blankly forward. She repeated the steps, and emptied the container of the alcohol. The onlookers broke out into applause and wolf whistles. "And that boys, is how you drink,"She informed Zuko and Sokka, though mainly Sokka. Zuko had reluctantly drank another glass, and had promptly passed out. Sokka soon followed suit. Her brows furrowed. She hadn't heard a reply, and her feet weren't touching earth at the moment. "Guys?"

**AN: This has to be my least favorite chapter. Words cannot express my loathing for it, but since it /was/ requested, I will post it, with much reluctantcy. **


	9. Ladies Night Out

**Ladies Night Out**

**Disclaimer: I lyke totally own avatar. liketotally !11shiftyshiftshift!1**

**Authored By: Noellejane.**

Katara wasn't fond of alcohol, it was something she supremely disliked. Mai had tempted her to try it, and she recoiled at the bitter, rusty taste. For reasons she could not comprehend, she continued to drink the Sake. And drink it. And drink it. And drink it. Well, you get the point.

About five glasses later she was fully intoxicated, dancing utop a table. The wolf whistles and loud applause promted her to take it off, and she did just that. She still had clothes on, though the white strip of cloth over her chest and the slightly longer one forming a skirt did little to hide her skin. She said something incoherent, it might of been a request for more sake, or a demand for a rousing game of Pai Sho. The world may never know.

She could see Mai out of the corner of her eye, the older woman had drank atleast seven glasses before passing out on the table. The Fire Lady has made sure no one messed with her, there was atleast one man with a dozen knives shoved into his crotch. But, onto more important matters. She continued to dance drunkenly, not having the faintest clue of what was happening.

She heard a loud, angry scream, akin to a noise a wet cat would make, and she stopped her semi erotic dance to look around, much to the crowd of mens' disapointment. She could make out the hazy line of a drunken Azula, screaming and hissing as she was dragged away by..Sokka? Suddenly a large figure shoved her behind him, one she could easily reconize as Aang. "Alright people, nothing to see,"The Avatar spoke, his only reply a collective groan from the men.

The Water Tribe woman's brow knit in frustration and confusion, and she pounded sharply with her fists against his back. "I wanna danceeeeee,"She moaned, pouting and folding her arms across her chest. He looked rather embaressed, and quickly put a cloak around her shoulders, scooping her into his arms, despite her childish protest. Sokka seemed to have much trouble dragging Azula out of the bar, who happened to be shouting and screaming and kicking for dear life."YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU DERANGED MORTAL FOOLS!"She cackled insanely, doing everything in her abilty to squrim out of Sokka's grip.

Zuko had much less trouble than the two, he only picked up Mai bridal style, and walked to the front of the bar."Lucky bastard,"Sokka mumbled, prodding Mai's limp head with his elbow, struggiling with a drunken Azula who still fought better than most. Zuko scowled, starting out the door, Sokka and Aang following suit.

"And they call us crazy drunks,"The Avatar muttered, and a ripple of agreement spread throughout the trio. As if to prove Aang's point even more, Azula had burst out in song.

**AN: NURRR. I dislike this one much more than the Toph one, but I'm going to post it anyone because some people might find this amusing and I've been working on it too long to let it go to waste. I'm sorry about the lack of updates, I should be getting back into the swing of things. **


	10. Play Again?

The girl is very smart, much to smart for a thirteen year old, the retired general thinks, stroking his graying beard in contimplation. She bites her lips, her pale eyes scanning the board for any sort of move. Iroh smirks, for he knows he has won. His brow raises. What's this? Mai's nimble fingers place another peice forward, and no longer is Iroh the victor. He frowns heavily, looking at the board, then the reserved teenager's pale face. His eyes brighten and he moves another piece forward. This time he will win.

"So, Lady Mai. Seen Zuko lately?"Iroh inquires casually, knowing very well this will fluster the girl. He feels guilty somewhat, but then the thought of loosing to a thirteen year old girl scrubs away the twang of remorse. As predicted, Lady Mai's face bursts into a pale pink color, and she stammers, her gold eyes widening. Unable to think, and so startled and mortified by his comment, she moves in the wrong direction.

Iroh grins, nodding politely at her."Play again?"

**author'snote:**

**Haha. Iroh's such a meanie. Poor Mai. This is just another random idea, I think it would kind of be cute. I'd love to see fan art of this. Any of you lucky people who can draw, I'll trade you a one shot of your request for a fan art. **


	11. Art Trade Thingy: TigerLillies

**Panda Lillies**

**Authored By: Noelle Jane**

**Disclaimer: I donot own avatar. Sadly.-emotear-**

He absentmindily stroked the petals from behind his back, gnawing uneasily on his lower lip. What if she didn't want it? What if she hated it? He barely managed not to wince at such thoughts, taking a deep, meditative breath to calm himself. He stepped infront of the waterbender, who looked mildly suprised at him. "Wha-? Aang what are you doing?"

"Here,"

Robotically he handed her the panda lily that had nearly cost him his life, but would so be worth it for that adoring expression on her--Hey, woah. This wasn't right. The avater looked at Katara's darkly tanned face which was laced with both confusion and disgust. He glanced down at the flower, only to find that the flower part had been gnawed haphazardly off. He must've looked like and idiot, with the stem in his hand.

"Hehe..."

A loud chittering noise drew his attention, and he glanced towards Momo, a black and white petal poking idily from out of his mouth, only to disapear as the lemur swallowed the flower. Said lemur's eyes widened at the rage visible in the Avatar's face, and he flew off, squealing loudly. Aang slumped against the ground, clutching his head. Katara's laughter rang in his ears, and disapearing another hundred years was sounding like a pretty good idea.

"It's the thought that counts Aang,"Katara replied gently, obviously figuring out the the furry winged animal had eaten another of Aang's attempt to to woo her. She gently pecked the Avatar's cheek, before sauntering off, half-eaten stem in hand.

**.an.**

**Hello my readers. This was a trade thingy mobob, I hope I did okay and you like it. This is my first attempt at younger Kataang fluff, and it's okay, not my best work. I just got into roleplaying, and I was wondering if any of you would like to roleplay with me. Message me if you'd be interested.**


End file.
